Deadly Love
by Live.To.Dance
Summary: Olivia is shot By someone who Elliot and Olivia know very well and are very close with. As Olivia clings to live, ELliot admits his true feelings for her. TWIST! Who's the shooter? What gun is it? Will Olivia survive? VERY DRAMATIC. Finished. R&R. So much
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. None of them. How sad. They all belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**

Olivia's car had been in the shop for two days now and due to an accident while chasing down a perp, Elliot's car was now joining Olivia's in the shop. The two were walking to Elliot's house, Olivia figured Elliot could drop her home with his wife's car. They actually really enjoyed their walk to his house. The two detectives, even though always together, had little time to bond. Olivia couldn't help but smile as Elliot told her some things he heard from Munch. They were walking near Elliot's house, Olivia really starting to open up to Elliot... when they saw this boy standing on the side walk facing them, his hands behind his back. Olivia frowned.

"Is he ok?" Olivia asked as the two detectives started to walk to the boy concerned. Olivia was beginning to ask the boy what was wrong when he took out a gun from behind his back. He held it steady in his hand but before either of the cops could retrieve their own guns the boy shot. He shot once, twice, three times. The shots moving Olivia back a couple feet. Elliot ran to her side as her breathing became heavy.

"Olivia, are you ok?!" Elliot held Olivia's shoulders and shook her a little, he turned around and saw the kid standing there laughing. Olivia didn't reply she just groaned, the pain rushing all through her body.

"Come on Liv, its ok, don't leave me" Elliot spoke frantically. Yet again Olivia just moaned, the boys' laughter got louder and louder. Olivia looked up into Elliot's eyes as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Elliot…" she whispered as she lay on the floor limp.

"What is it Olivia?"

"Elliot there is something I must tell you before my time is up" she sighed.

"You're going to be fine Olivia" he reassured her as she reached for strength inside to continue.

"No, I won't be ok" She whispered grasping onto what was left of her life

"Elliot I need to tell you something" she repeated.

"What is it Liv?" Elliot looked at her as he held her close in his arms.

"I love you Elliot" Olivia whispered. Elliot wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be. He looked into Olivia's eyes, he could see the pain that was growing inside her. Not just the shots but the pain of losing someone. He knew that look. He gave that same look to her when he thought he was going to die in a shooting he was in a year ago. He tilted his head and leaned close to her to whisper in her ear.

"You're going to be fine" he told her.

"But Elliot, what if I'm not fine, what if…" Olivia had tears forming in her soft delicate eyes.

"Shh, now don't even think about that"

"I don't want to die" she told him. Elliot was lost for words all he could do was smile.

"Olivia" He said as he stroked her forehead.

"Yeah El" she managed to say, the excruciating pain was showing through her facial expressions.

"I love you too Olivia"

"And I would never let anything bad happen to you" he told her realizing he had just let her get shot.

"I won't let you die" he told her as he gently kissed her forehead.

The young boys' laughs had turned into looks of curiosity, he wasn't concerned about the shooting he was more concerned about what the two adults were saying, had he just made them confess something they shouldn't have? The boy walked closer to the two. Olivia still lying in Elliot's arms. The boy tilted is head and frowned as he saw Olivia looking up into his father's eyes differently then she had before.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. KEEP READING... please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's breathing was getting shorter, but she still stared into Elliot's eyes, smiling, clinging to her life making sure her last memory was of the gorgeous mans face. He lightly put his fingers on her chin. She looked so innocent. Fate wasn't at work here, her time couldn't be up yet. She still had lives to save- one of which she had saved the moment she became his partner.

He could remember that day, he could remember the moment she walked into the squad room her slender body walking freely, her beautiful hair swaying as she walked, he remembered, all the men's faces turning and looking at her, but he mainly remembered his very first thought of her 'Beautiful'. At first he was able to deny his feelings. He would imagine his wife, his kids. But after awhile- after he got closer to her- found out more about her. He couldn't help but think of her in ways he knew he shouldn't. He wanted to be next to her, to be at her side for as long as he could. Growing closer to Olivia over time was like eating melted chocolate, sweet.

Olivia was hard to get close to though, there was so many things about her life she wanted keep private but over time she grew to know Elliot, to trust Elliot maybe even to love Elliot. At times she felt they shared something deeper then she had been capable of feeling. She would wake up in the middle of the night thinking about him- feeling like she should call him. But she wouldn't. She would go to work the next day and ignore the feelings and thoughts. She could tell that Elliot had these feelings too, there were moments where they would just sit and stare. They could feel the others eyes on them but it never broke their stare. They spent day in and day out together, they ate most meals together, but they were both to stubborn to admit their feelings to the other.

And what really was stopping them? It wasn't Kathy, and it wasn't his kids. It wasn't Olivia's journey to finding her mom. What was truly stopping them? Was death the only thing that inspired them to share what they felt? Was Olivia going to die? Or was she going to live? Was this all apart of gods plan to finally get their bottled up feelings out? Or was this something that shouldn't come out... something that would rip them apart or was this just Olivia's last breath. They would walk the streets of New York and see couples holding hands and laughing every muscle in their body would want to copy them, to hold the others hand, to kiss the others cheek. There truly was nothing stopping them, why couldn't they just come out and confess, was it that their feelings were so intense that no words could describe them. Was it that they didn't know how to explain it? It wouldn't matter. Olivia had never felt love like this. And although it scared her, and she didn't know what to do... she couldn't help but still feel it. She wanted so much to just hug Elliot to just stay close to him to just... and she knew he felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

As Olivia was growing up her life was misery, although her mum was around she felt as though there was no one to love her, no one to care for her, no one to be there for her. But now she found Elliot, the perfect person to love her, care for her and be there for her. Finding that was such an intense feeling. There were no words to describe. She would go nights without sleeping, she told everyone that it was because of the case they were working, but the truth was she couldn't sleep all she could do was think of Elliot. And now, looking up into his eyes, admitting what she felt so suddenly so unlike how she planned. It was a relief. She felt like she didn't have to hide it. She didn't have to hide what her heart told her to do inside. But now, now things were beginning to look too late. Now her surroundings were slowly starting to dissipate. She couldn't leave him now, not without looking Elliot in the eye and telling him her feelings, and when Elliot had said the few words "I love you too" her heart skipped a beat it took her a moment to process that his feelings were the same, it took her a moment to process that this was true love.

Although Olivia had never believed in the old fairy tales she had seen on TV. Of princesses finding a prince, and characters finding true love, she couldn't help but feel she was in one of those fairy tales. But that like many, she was under a spell. She was losing her life, she had to fight for what she knew and who she loved. Elliot couldn't lose her now. He would die for her any day- but he couldn't watch her life slip away in front of him. She loved that their chemistry was palpable and that everyone felt it. It was a gift. And it had been that way since the day they met. They'd always had the same sense of humor. The minute they had met, they clicked.

The boy still watched the two. The gun slowly started to drop out of his hand. His laughter was gone, he started to look worried. He began to feel a pull of energy. Like he had done something so wrong, something so wrong that a right came out of it. A right that might just change the two adult's lives forever, a right that might just make two people happier then they had ever been before, if Olivia lived.

"Liv," Elliot whispered, he didn't really know why he had said her name.

"El" Olivia whispered back, Elliot couldn't think of anything to say, all he could think of was his time he had spent with her. Elliot knew his kids loved Olivia, Elliot knew that his eldest Maureen had suspicions of their relationship. There was a time where Maureen had sat her father down and asked him "daddy, are you having an affair with Olivia?" He always denied his feeling, but every time he saw her his body would jerk and he would automatically smile, he smiled at the sound of her voice and the mention of her name.

There was only one time where the two detectives were closer then they had been before. It was on a case they were working on, where the going got tough and Olivia and Elliot stayed over at the station. It was only that one time, where Elliot lay next to her on the small mattress, that he felt he could tell her how he felt inside. And it was the one time Olivia felt safe as she drifted to sleep. Now, drifting to sleep once again, both scared she wouldn't wake up. Elliot couldn't help himself, as he witnessed his partner drifting off into blackness. He leaned in and softly planted his lips on hers. It was gentle and refined. His touch gave her a small burst of life, and she opened her eyes caressing him back. Even though Olivia was weak and still lay limp on the ground, she kissed him back her gentle brown eyes looking into his, the young boy shuddered as the two adults embraced into a long and meaningful kiss. A kiss long awaited. Olivia felt the joy of life rush back into her body, was it the kiss that finally let all her bottled up feelings out, was it the shot, or was it just Elliot Stabler? Elliot wondered this too, he wondered why he hadn't kissed her sooner, why she hadn't kissed him sooner, why all this time that they had spent together and they hadn't let all their feelings out, why?

The boy continued to watch as Elliot placed his hand lightly on her chin, pulling her closer to him. He wrapped his other arm around her tighter, and although it hurt Olivia, the pain of losing him now hurt more. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately. Why was this all happening now? When her life was finishing, when things made most sense. Was the fact that she was going to lose her life what brought them together? Was time the only thing that could tell what the future would bring? But did Olivia have a future? Or did it all end _now_? The boy started to think "Why are they doing this?" all he had done was shoot her, shoot her with his gun.

As her and Elliot kissed Olivia's pain slowly drifted away the pain turned to joy, joy of having taken her and Elliot's relationship to the next level. Elliot's lips against hers was enough to bring anyone back to nearly full strength, but what was about to happen was enough to kill someone...Kathy walked around the corner

Elliot could tell that someone was watching them. He felt more then just his son's eyes on them. But he didn't stop. He couldn't. The water that had been shot onto Olivia's body by Dickie's water gun had long dissipated but the imagination of losing one another continued to live on. Elliot pulled her closer. She couldn't get close enough. Olivia wrapped both arms around him now. Everything turned to slow motion. Kathy started to walk over to the two like in a movie. Slowly but surely. Olivia could feel it too, like they were being watched, but she had waited for this for so long now she wasn't going to stop for some pervert who was watching. Olivia still lay on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk with Elliot's arms wrapped around her. Olivia usually wasn't one to do such a thing with someone in public but now she didn't care. Now nothing mattered. Now she just lay in his arms. She smiled at him warmly as he pulled away to gaze into her soft eyes. He couldn't help but smile back. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek softly. She smiled but her smile was broken by a cold harsh voice

"Elliot!" Kathy screamed! Elliot quickly pulled away from Olivia and stood up, Olivia just sat there frozen.

"Kathy"

"What's going on here?" Kathy scowled

"Kathy..." was all Elliot could say. Olivia didn't know what to think. She was a little out of breath, and she inhaled then exhaled loudly. Kathy frowned at her.

"I can't believe this" Kathy sighed as she turned around. She looked to see her son Dickie watching as well and quickly turned him around.

"Go inside" she said as she pushed him off. All Kathy could do was shake her head. But as she turned around to see Elliot helping Olivia off the sidewalk she started to blow her top.

"Elliot you bastard! I knew it all along! You always said it was the victims that kept you in SVU, that you wanted to help people! But all you wanted to do was be with her" Kathy said disgustingly.

"Yeah- but…" Olivia started to say but was cut off by Kathy.

"Oh shut up you little slut" Kathy snapped her voice cold.

"Kathy, we can sort this out in a civil manner" Elliot assured.

"Only if it involves you leaving".

"Kathy..." Elliot was trying to come up with something to say.

"Elliot, just tell me… did it mean something?" Kathy asked taking a step closer to him. Elliot stared into her eyes for a moment. But the longer he stared the more he saw Olivia. He looked away and Kathy nodded understanding the hint.

"Get the hell out of my life Elliot" Kathy turned around and slammed the front door. Olivia felt horrible she had just broken up their family, the family that Elliot had done so much for, Olivia could see the hurt in his eyes. The pain of loosing his family, Olivia couldn't help but feel it was all her fault.

"Oh I'm so so sorry Elliot"


	4. Chapter 4

But sorry wasn't going to bring his family back together, sorry wasn't going to make her feel any better. Sorry wasn't going to do anything.

"It's ok, lets take you home" Elliot sighed

"Bu-But Kathy won't let you drive her car, not now"

"Oh"

"look I'll just take the bus" Olivia's hand on Elliot's arm, but he slightly jerked away, Olivia could tell that he wanted to be left alone, so she turned and continued walking, leaving Elliot standing in the middle of the street with tears forming in his soft blue eyes. But although she wanted to leave him alone, she couldn't leave him just standing there. After stopping and watching him for a moment she walked back over to him quickly. He wrapped his arms around her as she stood close to him. Her hands slid underneath his jacket and around his waist. He was warm. He hugged her tightly as a tear dropped from his eyes.

Elliot whispered something into Olivia's ear she couldn't quite hear him so she just slightly rocked him a bit and gave him a reassuring smile, a smile. The exact thing that used to be plastered across Elliot's face when he arrived at work after seeing his kids off to school. A smile. Olivia wondered would he ever smile again. She knew that this all seemed so dramatic but everything that had just happened was dramatic. Everything that had just happened was so sudden. So out of the blue. Although both of them had waited for a moment where they could share their feelings, this moment didn't seem like it was the right one. Olivia's head rested against Elliot's chest. Elliot could feel her flinch and looked to see what was wrong. She looked ok, just a bit confused, but so was he. There had been so many perfect times where they could have voiced their true feelings but hadn't, so why now when they did Kathy showed up? Elliot should've known better then to say all that stuff in front of Dickie, what was he thinking? "What was he thinking?" that's what Olivia wanted to know, was he mad, happy, was he lying when he said he loved her, she knew that she wasn't lying, she knew she loved him, but she had to ask Elliot if he truly loved her. But was this the right time? She figured why not now. Everything else that could go bad had already happened.

"El?" Olivia whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something" Olivia pulled away from him a little and looked up at him.

"What is it?" Elliot put his hand lightly on her cheek to comfort her.

"El… El, did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" Olivia pulled away slightly as much as she wanted to stay close she had to look at his face. He still kept his hand on her cheek though.

"Liv..." he spoke as he took a step closer to her.

"I meant every word of it...I just... I..."

"You didn't know that it would affect you and all the people around you like it did" Olivia finished for him.

"Yeah..." he nodded as he took his hand away.

"Did you mean it?" Elliot asked Olivia who was growing a tad red in the face.

"Of course" Olivia smiled, but then she realized that she had kissed him, she had kissed Elliot Stabler. By the look of Elliot's face he had realized it too, but didn't dare ruin the moment by saying anything. Elliot usually wasn't a man to show emotion, but at the moment he wasn't holding back. Every emotion shone through his face, but what happened now? They had both admitted their feelings, Elliot had been basically kicked out of his home, what were they meant to do now?

"Elliot..."

"Shhh" Elliot interrupted her.

"Come here" he said as he opened his arms up. Olivia let a small smile form on her face. She wasn't necessarily happy as she cuddled up against him, but she wasn't sad either. It was a mixed feeling. She didn't know where up or down was. She couldn't see, everything was a blur. All she knew was that Elliot loved her, and she loved him. She hoped that would be enough to get them through the times ahead... The times ahead? She didn't want to think about the times ahead, all she wanted to do was stay wrapped in his arms feeling safe and secure. She always wanted to know what true love felt like, sure she had dated before but this was different this was sweet, this was true love. All Olivia's life she had never believed in true love, but she never had Elliot this close to her before either. Just the thought of Elliot, in the past, would lift her spirits. Now, resting against his chest, his arms around her, knowing that he was there for her even more then he had been in the past. It was different. She liked it. You could say she even... loved it. Knowing someone was there for her was a big deal. Knowing she could cry on someone's shoulder, and he would hold her till her tears were dry. Was a big deal in fact. She needed him now, and although she did feel bad about breaking up his family, she couldn't help but feel it was for the better.

Olivia knew that whatever did end up happening between the two of them it would be wonderful. She peered up into his eyes, rubbing away a tear of his with her thumb.

"We're going to make it" She said quietly. Elliot nodded. He knew that she was the only one he could love. Just holding her brought on a sense of devotion, intrigue, dedication, and beyond all pure love. Even if nothing happened between them after this, she still had this memory to keep her spirits up. She would still see Elliot, she would still love Elliot no matter what. She still had the memory of the kiss the exchanging of the words 'I love you', but unfortunately she still had the memory of Kathy storming out and causing havoc, although she would try hard to forget that memory. But she would never ever forget the memory of their feelings being swapped, no way, never. And maybe over time things would change and maybe after awhile the love wouldn't stay so clear. But in both their hearts lived a fantasy of being together.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking up at him.

"I love you" he spoke from the deepest part of his heart. After a pause, Olivia responded.

"I love you too El".

* * *

Thats it people. Yeah over dramatic. I know. It was the whole point. Review please! 


End file.
